


You Can Do This

by CassieJohnson05



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieJohnson05/pseuds/CassieJohnson05
Summary: Riley comes across a bomb in the Phoenix Foundation, she ends up calling Mac because defusing bombs are kind of his thing. She thinks she’s going to die when she realizes Mac won’t make it in time. Mac tells her that he’s on his way and that it’ll be okay that he can walk her through it.
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 99





	You Can Do This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MacRiley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacRiley/gifts).



> So here I am again bringing @RileysGTO’s tweets to life again. Let me know what y’all think.

Riley was sitting in the war room alone working on a new code for a new security system that Russ insisted upon. She couldn’t exactly tell him no seeing as he signed her paychecks; so here she was working on his ridiculous request. Riley knew she’d need caffeine to get through this headache of a task. She knew she could be working on this at home but she’d be tempted play videos games instead like she did every night she was home. Riley got up from her rig and went to the lounge to get a large cup of black coffee. 

Riley returned to her rig ready to continue on the task at hand. The black coffee seemed to help keep her focused and awake. She couldn’t wait to go home and go to sleep, that’s if she ever finished this security system. She heard her phone go off signaling she received a text. She took her eyes off from one screen to the other. A smile formed across her face when she saw that it was no one other than Mac. Instead of responding she decided to give him a call.

Riley couldn’t help but grin like an idiot when she heard the sound of the blonde genius’ voice pick up her call. She’d be lying if she said her heart didn’t skip a beat every time Mac went out of his way for her. She knew he could be sleeping but instead he was up on the phone with her.

“Riles, how’s the new security system coming along?” Mac asked as Riley could hear how exhausted he was.

“It’s coming, I guess. I just don’t understand why we need a new one. The one we have is perfectly fine. I should know I built for heaven’s sake. But if I want to continue to get a paycheck I have to do what is asked of me. What Russ is wants me to do and in the amount of time is absolutely insane, Mac. At this point I’m never going to finish or if I do there will be flaws in it. Then I’ll never hear the end of it.” Riley sighed as she continued to work.

“Trust me, I get it. I do. I think Russ is being ridiculous. If anyone can do it, I know you can. I believe in you. If you want I can come keep you company.”

“That’s very kind of you. But you should go to bed. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Are you sure? I can be there in 10 minutes top? I don’t mind.” 

“I’m sure. Get some sleep, Mac.”

“Night, Riles.” 

Once Riley hung up, she went back to work on her stupid task. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t want Mac’s company but she didn’t want him to go out of his way. Her back started to kill her, the chair she was sitting in wasn’t cutting it. As Riley continued to work she got an alert that she received an email. She had no plans of checking it but something in her gut was telling her to. She opened an email and couldn’t believe her eyes. She had to tell herself not to panic not yet at least.

Hello Ms. Davis,  
I hope you are well. I just thought you’d like to know that there is a bomb somewhere in the building. I know you don’t know who I am but you will. You should have had Angus MacGyver come keep you company. After all he’s the only one who can defuse bombs. Bombs aren’t your expertise. Happy hunting!

Riley knew that panicking wouldn’t solve anything. She sat there as she decided what she would do. First things first she needed to find out if there was indeed a bomb. She didn’t want to alarm anyone especially if this was fake. She started to search the building for the bomb beginning in the war room. Nothing. Riley quickly made her way through every room in the Phoenix Foundation. Riley made her way to the server room, it was the last place in her search. She began to look around opened up one of the panels to see that there was in fact a bomb. Now she could panic. Bombs weren’t her expertise. 

Riley pulled out her phone and quickly dialed the only person who could defuse the bomb, Mac. She tried her best not to panic as she waited for him to answer. For Riley it felt as if it took Mac ages to answer but in reality it didn’t take him long to pick up. 

“Mac, we have a problem.” Riley said she tried to hide the panic in her voice. She was scared this is how her story ends. She dies alone.

“Riles, what’s going on?” Mac said as he could hear the panic in her voice.

“After you called, I received an email stating that there is a bomb in the building. They knew who I was and the fact that defusing bombs aren’t my expertise. They also mentioned that you’d be the only one who would be able to stop the bomb. I thought they were kidding so I didn’t panic. But then something in my gut was telling me that I needed to check things out just to be safe. I found the bomb here in the server room. I know that I should have called you, but I didn’t want to alarm you if there was no bomb. I know that’s stupid on my part. I’m sorry.” Riley felt as if she was going to start hyperventilating seeing as the server room felt as if was enclosing in on her. Mac could sense something was wrong. He didn’t need to be there in the room to know this. 

“Riley, I need you to listen to me alright. It’s going to be okay. Do you know who sent the email?” Mac knew he couldn’t panic because that would make Riley panic more than she was and that’s the last thing he needed. He needed to be level headed for her. 

“No, but they said I’d find out soon. It also seemed like they knew what I was doing. What do we do?”

“Listen to me, I’m on my way. I’m coming.” Mac said as threw on his shoes and he ran out the door slamming on his way to the truck. As he made his way to her he sent a quick text alerting Matty of the issue at hand while staying on the phone with Riley. Mac was starting to worry seeing as he wasn’t there with Riley but he knew it would all be okay. 

“Mac, we’ve got a problem.” Riley said as she took a deep breath before continuing. If she wasn’t panicking then she was now. “The bomb has a timer. There’s five minutes until it goes off. What do I do?”

“Okay, I’m on my way but there’s no way I’m going to make it to you in time. You’re going to have to defuse this bomb. I’ll walk you through it.” Mac said as he tried to stay calm for Riley’s sake. The last thing he needed was to worry her more than she was already was. 

“I can’t. I don’t know how to do this. I can’t breathe. It’s so hot in here.” Riley said as she tried not to panic more than she already was. 

“Riles, I need you to breathe. Okay. Just breathe. Nice slow breaths. Breathe with me. You can do this, I know you can. I’m going to walk you through it. I need you to tell me what you see. Can you do that?” 

“I think so. It looks like there are five wires. Oh God, how do I know which one to cut?” 

“Okay, I need you to tell me the colors of the wires in the order that they’re in.” 

“Red, blue, yellow, blue and green.”

“Okay, that’s great. You’re doing great. Now, do you see anything that you would be able to cut the wire with?” 

“Yes.” Riley said as she ran over to grab the pair of pliers that were just magically lying around.

“Great. Now I need you to trust me. You need to cut the first blue wire.”

“Mac, I just want you to know that if this doesn’t work that I—,” Riley was interrupted by Mac didn’t want to hear what she was about to say.

“Stop. You’re not going anywhere. Okay. I’ll be seeing you in just a few minutes. Cut the blue wire.”

“Here goes nothing.” Riley took a deep breath as her hands trembled as she held the pilers in her hand. She let out a sigh of relief as she saw that the timer on the bomb stopped with just 15 seconds remaining. “It’s done.” 

“Thank God.” Mac said as he couldn’t help but feel relieved that his worse nightmare was over. 

Mac pulled up to the Phoenix Foundation to see that his place of employment was swarming with the cops, firefighters, EMTs and the bomb squad. The flashing lights and sirens from the vehicles around him didn’t seem to phase him as he jumped out of his truck not bothering to check to see if he had parked straight. Now wasn’t the time for that. All that mattered to him was that he got to Riley. He wouldn’t fully be able to relax until he saw that she was okay. 

Mac began to panic when he didn’t see Riley, he started to search the crowd of people. It didn’t take him long to find her. He saw her sitting on bench with a blanket wrapped around her. He ran as fast as his legs would allow him. 

“Riles!” Mac yelled. He raced to her side, threw his arms around her, and just held her causing the blanket she had wrapped around her to fall to the ground. “You did it. 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘪𝘵. You’re okay.” 

Riley couldn’t hold it in anymore as Mac held her she began to sob, she for sure thought she was going to die. She clung onto Mac as if he were her lifeline. If it wasn’t for him she’d be dead. She felt Mac kiss the top of her head as she continued to let all of her emotions out. To calm her she felt Mac draw small circles on her back. 

“Let’s get you home.” Mac whispered as he pulled away to wipe away Riley’s tears with the sleeve of his leather jacket. When he meant he was taking her home, he meant his place. There was no way in hell he’d let her be alone tonight not after everything she had just gone through. 

The night’s cold air caused Riley to start shivering Mac noticed causing him to take off his jacket wrapping it around her before pulling her into his side as they walked to his truck. Tonight, made Mac realize just how important Riley was to him. The thought of losing her was a thought he never wanted to experience ever again; once was enough. Mac opened the passenger side and waited for Riley to get in before making his way over to the driver’s side. Right now all that mattered was that Riley was safe and sound. 

As for now he drove them both back to his place, as he made glances in the direction of the woman he feared of losing more than anything making sure she was okay. He knew that tonight must have been hell for her. He knew that if Russ said one thing about Riley not finishing the security system he wouldn’t have a problem putting him in his place. In the back of his mind he couldn’t help but wonder who planted the bomb. He had his suspicions but he’d deal with that tomorrow. The thought of losing her made him realize he had feelings for her. Angus MacGyver would tell Riley how he felt about her when the time was right, now wasn’t the time.


End file.
